


Crossed Lovers

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24049192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: It's a calm and serene night. No enemies out in plain sight. The four turtle brothers are happy to have a relaxing patrol, or so they think.That is, until a gigantic portal appears with the Kraang, and they are carrying two mysterious substances. Two gemstones, one blue and one green.Now the ninja turtle brothers find themselves in an unlikely encounter, with two beings from another universe. And two of the brothers end up falling in love.
Relationships: Leo X Lapis, Mikey X Peridot
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this new story. Just so you know this is a Tmnt 2012 and Steven Universe Crossover. However, this will be different as only two gems will mainly meet the Tmnt 2012 turtles. This will include crossover romance as well.

“Wh-what?” Mikey squeaked, hands curling tightly onto his sheets. The tears were burning in his eyes as he gazed at the hologram. It felt like his heart was being torn into a million pieces.

“I’m sorry, this isn’t working. We’re breaking up,” she replied.

“R-Renet…” Mikey choked, feeling himself shaking.

“Don’t you see how this will never work? This _us_?” She emphasized. “The time between us, this distance.”

“Then why don’t you just come here?’ Mikey’s lip trembled, fighting as hard as he could to not break down in front of the time master.

“But this is where I’m from, I can’t leave this place. I can’t leave my family, I can’t leave… where I belong. I’m sorry, and neither can you leave your place. It’s best if we remain friends.”

“O-okay…” Mikey shakily nodded his head.

“I gotta go now, see ya, Mikey.”

“Bye,” Mikey waved his hand as Renet shut off the call. Her hologram disappeared as the tech-device shut off. Mikey buried his head into his arm, letting out the tears as he began to sob.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE DOJO**

* * *

Leo’s eyes widened as he held his t-phone to his right ear. “You’re busy?”

“I’m sorry, Leo. I’m moving back to Japan to help Shini,” Karai’s voice could be heard from the other line.

“You’re always doing something with her,” Leo rolled his eyes, heaving a sigh.

“She’s my friend-”

“Yeah I understand, but lately I just feel like… we haven’t spent much time together as we used to,” Leo confessed, frowning.

“I’ve known Shinigami since I was a child, and we’re need back in Japan to help take out Shredder’s reinforcements and to lead the clan. Nobody deserves to lead but an honorable person like me. I will bring honor to the Foot Clan. So that is why Shini and I are moving to Japan.”

“And when will you be back?” There was brief silence on the other line.

“I may not come back.”

“…. W-what? You mean you’re going to move to Japan and never return?”

“I may come and visit since you are technically family to me. But no, I’m needed in Japan and I’ve made the decision.”

Leo sighed, he knew it was pointless to argue. Karai was always stubborn with her rash decisions. “All right… then I wish you well, Karai.”

“You too, Leo.” The call ended as she hung up. Leo pinched the bridge of his nose inhaling deeply. The turtle stood up, growling as he punched the dojo wall.

“Woah, why are ya suddenly pulling a ‘me?” Raph questioned, standing from the dojo’s entrance.

“Karai and I, it’s over,” Leo sighed, sagging his shoulders. “She’s moving to Japan and isn’t coming back.”

“And here I was worried that you would follow her to Japan,” Raph unfolded his arms from his plastron, walking up to his older brother.

“I can’t,” Leo shook his head. “Not when I’m Sensei to this team, to this family. I can’t just abandon you guys.” Raph placed a hand onto Leo’s shoulder, jostling him a bit.

“Can I admit something?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“I never really like Karai from the start. She was bad news, she was bad for you,” Raph jabbed a finger to Leonardo’s plastron. “Even though we found out she wasn’t really Shredder’s daughter and was actually Miwa. You made a lot of stupid decisions because of her, like going after Shredder’s minions alone and ditching us.”

“I know, I know,” Leo patted Raph’s hand. “She’s not a good influence on me, even if she’s changed to become someone better.”

“Finally ya admitted it,” Raph smirked, playfully punching Leo’s arm. The blue masked turtle rubbed his arm. He let out a breath as a thought occurred him.

“Though I have a feeling about Karai and Shini, they’ve been literally inseparable. I get that she’s her friend, but Karai just seemed awfully attached to her. She follows her everywhere, sticks up for her. Tell me you haven’t noticed that either, Raph?”

The hothead shrugged his shoulders. “To be honest, I kind of figured she was gay.”

“But I thought she liked me?” Leo frowned in confusion.

“She could’ve been bi,” Raph shrugged his shoulders. “But her moving to Japan with Shini, obviously is an indicator that she chose her instead of you.”

“Yeah… you’re right…” Leo gazed down with a downcast expression.

“Now come on, don’t be like that,” Raph slung an arm around Leo’s shoulders. “You’ll find someone better, who won’t be a bad influence on you.”

“If you say so.”

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER DIMENSION**

* * *

_“I’m gonna use my tears to make a watercolor painting of you.”_ Lapis sighed, staring at the blank canvas. She took out the box that Steven had given her, 142 pieces, sixty crayons and twenty-four oil pastels, including watercolors. She dotted some paint onto the pastel board. Lapis sniffled, thoughts drifting to Steven Universe. Things had never been the same again once Steven left Beach City to Empire City. Though she knew she could visit him, there was no mistaking the empty void she felt inside.

Why did she feel so empty? Bismuth had gone back to work in her forge shop, and she and Pearl were now a thing. They loved each other, they were in a relationship. Lapis couldn’t be any happier for the white gem. It meant that Pearl finally moved on.

The other gems, Garnet, and Amethyst still attended Little Homeworld, including Peridot who still worked over the greenhouse caring for plants. But even Lapis knew that her friend wasn’t okay. Sure, the town had to repair some furnishings and building structures, and was finally put back together again. There was still something that was missing.

She missed him so much… Lapis began to sob, her tears drenching her canvas as she began to paint Steven’s face exactly as she had last remembered. Why did he have to go? She didn’t understand. He was the only person who ever made her feel loved. And she loved him too, even though it was considered unrequited love. There was no lying that Steven loved Connie, but even now moving to Empire City he probably found somewhere else.

Lapis sighed, gazing down at her work. She had finished the painting. She turned her head as she turned sobbing. Leaning over the tower’s ledge that she was standing on she saw the green gem down below. Peridot was still wearing the shirt that Steven had given her. She was sitting in the grass, crying.


	2. Despondency

It had been several days, regarding the situation of both Mikey and Leo. It wasn't easy persuading Leo that Karai was no good. Although Leo knew it himself. For once Raph felt like the oldest, looking after his older brother. But who said the younger one couldn't look after Onii-San?

But the rest of them including Donnie were well aware of Mikey. He seemed to be taking it harder than Leo. It distraught Leo and Donnie to see the youngest so down on himself. It wasn't like Mikey, he was always the happy goofball all the time. Which of course, they knew that he had his depressive moments, but this literally showed just how broken he was.

Raph had never wanted to kill girl a before until this. Oh, if he would ever see Renet again he would snap her neck. Nobody, and he meant nobody hurts his baby brother and destroys his heart.

"Hey," Mikey sniffled as he stared at the TV screen, stuffing his mouth with ice cream. Silent tears were rolling down his freckled cheeks. "Why don't you come eat pizza with us?" Donnie asked, holding out the pizza box. Raph and Leo sat down beside him.

Mikey merely shook his head. There was only a strangled noise that came from his mouth. Now Mikey was rejecting pizza.

"You know what?" Leo broke the silence. "How about we go on patrol tonight?" Lately they had skipped patrol since Leo wasn't feeling up to it, nor was Mikey. But now the leader knew that it could help, at least to clear their minds. "Does that sound good, little brother?" He placed a hand onto Mikey's right shoulder.

Mikey craned his neck to gaze at Leo, sniffling as he nodded his head.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN ANOTHER WORLD**

* * *

"I know you're sad about Steven, I am too," the two smaller gems listened to the bigger one. "But you can't just sit around and do nothing."

"I painted," Lapis said.

"That was two days ago, and you haven't lately," Bismuth said, smashing her tongs against the metal. Both Peridot and Lapis were in her forge as Pearl was there too.

"Steven did say that he has some free time to call us today," Pearl added. "So you can talk to him."

Lapis sighed at this. She certainly didn't know how to feel about that. Sure she missed him, but how was he doing? She hoped he was okay.

"I have my tablet," Peridot spoke up. "We can talk to him on there."

"You can FaceTime him," Pearl smiled.

Lapis nodded her head, following Peridot out from the forge aka blacksmith shop. They headed to their barn, a new one that was built in Little Homeworld. The green gem took out her tablet as they set it onto the table the two of them dialing Steven's number. They waited for what seemed to be hours until he finally picked up.

The screen revealed his face and Lapis could suddenly feel the tears. "Steven!" She and Peridot both crowded their faces over the screen.

"Hey, Peridot! Lapis!" Steven waved. They noticed how he seemed to be wearing new clothes. It was a white shirt with a golden ringlet necklace that hung from his neck. Not to mention the tactical black gloves he wore. He obviously looked like some kind of roadie or biker. The tips of the gloves were ripped, his fingers bare, yet covered the palms. "I don't have much time, I'm at Shep and Sadie's concert and chilling with Lars," the screen moved to reveal Lars. The pink human raised his hand in greeting. "But I have a few minutes before I have to go on stage."

"Hey, Steven!" The boy lifted his head.

"Hey, Connie!" Lapis could feel something inside her twist. Peridot smiled, as they both watched the screen reveal Connie's face. "And Connie's here too. She decided to come to my show for the weekend." Lapis' hands clenched tightly onto the table, watching as the two of them kissed.

"Lapis?" Peridot whispered, noticing the uneasiness in real blue gem's behavior.

"So how have you been?" Steven redirected his attention back to them.

"Good," Lapis held a thumbs up. "I painted a painting of you," Lapis shuffled to show Steven her canvas.

"Wow! That's amazing, Lapis!" Steven grinned, peering closer to the screen. The blue gem could feel herself blush at that. "And what have you been up to Peridot?"

"Still gardening," the green gem replied. "I planted some petunias today."

"Nice. And how have Garnet, Pearl, and Amethyst and Bismuth been?"

"Good, Pearl and Bismuth are together now," Peridot chuckled.

"I'm happy for her," was Steven's response.

"Garnet still recruits new members to Little Homeworld, and Amethyst has been making more friends with the Famethyst," Peridot added. "Bismuth still makes weapons and armory."

"That sounds great," Steven smiled.

"How have you been doing?" Lapis switched the subject. "Have you been in contact with your therapist?"

"Yes, I have," Steven nodded his head. "And I actually got another new therapist here in Empire City. I love it here, I rented an apartment with Lars and several other guys. It's been amazing, I've been performing at Sadie and Shep's concert, getting paid as a roadie. I also got accepted for another job. Things are going great, I finally feel like I'm doing something with my life. And Connie comes to visit, I feel happy." There were voices barking in the background. "Oh! It's showtime, I gotta go! It was nice to see you Peridot and Lapis. Bye!"

"Bye," Lapis lifted her hand as the call was ended.

"Lapis?" Peridot turned towards her friend, noticing how she was fighting back the tears. "Are you okay?"

"No!" Lapis shook her head. "I mean- I love painting, but I still don't feel happy," she gazed down at her hands. "And it hurts.... I'm glad he's happy, but why am I not happy? He made me happy, and he finally leaves and is happy and I'm not..."

Peridot frowned, hugging the ocean gem tightly around her legs. "Maybe we should do something to cheer you up?"

"Like what?..." Lapis sniffled, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Camp Pining Hearts?" Peri suggested. The blue gem sighed at this.

"Sure."


	3. The Portal

Lapis and Peridot were seated on their couch in front of the TV inside their barn. The green gem giggled, snuggling against Laps as the show began to play. Lapis couldn’t refrain herself from smiling. This honestly was her favorite pastime with Peridot. Even though they had already seen the entire series, it couldn’t hurt to re-watch it again.

Though this time, Lapis glowered at the scene where Percy was begging to Paulette.

 _“But Paulette I need you’!_ For a moment, this wasn’t even making the blue gem feel any better. Usually Peridot would make a snarky comment for Percy to get over her, but she didn’t this time. She quickly glanced at Lapis, before pinpointing her attention back to the screen.

“He should make another friendship bracelet,” Peridot stated, folding her arms. “It’s obvious she’s done with him.”

“Hmm, yeah,” Lapis mused, nodding her head. _Make another friendship bracelet?_ The thought kept pondering into her mind. Was that what needed to happen?

The scene shifted to the color war. The two humans grew closer until their lips touched, kissing. “Ugh,” Peridot grimaced. “They’re kissing again.” They had seen this scene countless times before.

“Have you ever wondered about it?” Lapis turned to gaze at her friend.

“What?” Peridot blinked, perplexed.

“Have you thought about kissing before?” Lapis pointed to the TV screen. A deep green flush could been seen on Peri’s cheeks.

“Y-yes…” Peridot twiddled her thumbs.

“Me too,” Lapis nodded her head, smiling. She returned her attention back to the screen as they continued to watch the episode. It was starting to get dark outside, the night was beginning to settle in. Crickets could be heard making noises from the bushes. The TV let out a flare, as a bright pink flash blinded the two gems’ eyes.

“AH!” The two stood abruptly as some sort of pink portal appeared. It wasn’t the same as Lion’s as it was more triangular shaped with these devices at the top. It opened to reveal several robots that came from the other side. It was nothing Lapis had ever seen before in her entire existence. They were robots, with these fleshy pink aliens inside.

“Robot aliens?” Peridot’s eyes widened. An enormous gun was aimed at her as Lapis reacted.

“PERIDOT!” The blue gem summoned her wings to snatch Peri just as lasers fired in every direction. The flash of pink exploded around them as Lapis had no choice but to fly out the window. The wall of the barn had been blasted, splintered wood flying about. Lapis set Peridot onto the ground, gazing up at the gaping hole to find the droids standing there.

“Kraang must capture gems as energy source for the Kraang.”

“Oh I don’t think so!” Lapis stood protectively in front of Peridot.

“They want our gems!?” Peri’s eyes were wide with horror. “And what’s a Kraang?”

“I don’t know!” Suddenly another portal appeared, this time an even larger droid came out, along with a ship. It was enormous in size, shaped like a ball with spikes. There was glowing-hazy purple energy that radiated about it, the front looking like it a white pupil. Lapis summoned a gigantic water hand from the lake nearby to splash all the droids.

Peridot used her metal kinesis to pierce several robots with sharp spikes and any metal that she could find around them. Pink lasers were fired at them, the two gems dodging the beams of energy. Lapis created a water chain to chain down the techno drome to prevent it from budging.

“Ugh!” She grunted, summoning ice shards to slice into several robotic bodies. Soon she and Peridot were completely surrounded. They needed help! Their barn was near the edge of Little Homeworld so nobody could see how they were in grave danger. “Call the Crystal Gems!”

Peridot nodded, holding out her wrist to her apple watch. It was new recent device that they had taken after the humans. The green gem was about to press call onto Garnet’s icon, however, she felt exploding pain

A laser had hit her wrist, knocking her back as the green gem slammed against the dirt. “PERI!” Lapis screamed as the techno drome began to light up, firing a laser at her as it electrocuted her body. Peri lifted her head, groaning to find Lapis’ body spasming as all the droids pointed their guns directly at her.

“LAPIS!” And there it was, a loud explosion, a puff of blue. Lapis had poofed, her gem falling against the ground. “N-no!...” Peridot could feel the tears dripping. Her hands clenched tightly into the dirt as one of the droids picked up Lapis’ gem. The apple watch was broken, the screen completely cracked. “Let her go!” Peridot stood up, raising her hands into the air. She growled as she flung every single sharp tool at all the robots. Some of the pink brain-like aliens were escaping their robotic hosts, others firing at the green gem.

The techno drome freed itself from Lapis’ water chains, water splashing onto the grass. It aimed its electrocutes at Peridot. The green gem could feel her form spazzing, as she fell against the dirt. She was completely surrounded by these peculiar beings. The laser let go of her as Peridot twitched.

“I’m a Peridot…” she smirked, despite the way her form was reacting. “I don’t poof easily.” She thrust out her hand to impale one droid in the head just as another impaled her form with the sharp edge underneath the gun. At the same time, the laser was fired as the techno drome shocked her once again. This time, she was unable to hold herself together against the static energy. It split her form apart as she poofed. A puff of green smoke remained in where she once was, her gem falling into a Kraang droid’s hand.

“Kraang has successfully captured gem specimens. Return to the Kraang to carry out Plan Fifty of Kraang.” The techno drome disappeared back through its large portal along with the rest of the droids. The two pink thresholds closed as if nothing had occurred.

“What’s going on!?” Pearl, Bismuth, Garnet and Amethyst came running towards the barn. “Peridot sent me a distress signal, but I couldn’t make out what she said. All I heard was this cracking noise and silence and I lost the signal.”

“That’s why,” Bismuth knelt down onto one knee, picking up the broken apple watch.

“What the heck happened?” Pearl gasped, eyes wide with horror.

“Uh, you dudes should see this,” Amethyst pointed up ahead at the barn. All four of the Crystal Gems turned to find that the barn had been half destroyed. Wooden planks had littered the ground, everything inside was completely annihilated.


	4. The Gemstones

“Ugh, this is lame,” Raph huffed, growling as he kicked a rock off the rooftop. The four turtle brothers were out on patrol. However, the city tonight seemed awfully quiet. “I came out here for some action!”

“Patience, Raph,” Leo replied, still using his binoculars to scan the city. Donatello was resting against the pole of the billboard, whereas Michelangelo was dangling upside down by a ladder peg.

“At least it’s better than being stuck in the lair,” Donnie pointed out. He turned to eye Mikey noticing his baby brother’s silence. Mikey was never the quiet type, he would always be cracking up some jokes, or annoying someone especially Raph or muttering such random nonsense. Brown irises met emerald green, both brothers’ reading each other’s thoughts. Raph moved to the shed door that led to the attic, he walked inside to grasp a hose, tugging it out.

“Hey, Mikey. I got something for ya right here!” The orange masked turtle lifted his head only to be sprayed in the face with water. The turtle yelped, falling onto his shell on the rooftop, groaning.

“AH!” He scrambled away as his body was being drenched with water. He began to giggle as Raph turned to spray Donnie and even Leo in the process. Leo yelped, nearly dropping his single binocular.

“Raph!” He turned to glare at his older brother, only to shield his face as he began to run away. Now all of them were trying to avoid the hothead’s pursuit.

“Donnie!” The youngest dove behind the olive-green turtle. “Protect me!” he screamed, clutching onto the genius’ arm. Both of them were sprayed, nearly toppling over. Laughter began to rise into the chill air.

Unfortunately, their play right was interrupted by a flash of light. Raph dropped the hose as Leo directed his attention to the building down ahead. Mikey peeked from around Donnie’s side as the purple masked turtle shook the droplets from his arm.

“What’s going on, Leo?” Donnie questioned as the leader took out his binocular eying the towering building. A flash of pink could be seen on top, with several Kraang droids exiting a portal.

“It’s the Kraang, they’re on top of TCRI. They came out from a portal.”

“I say we go and bash them!” Raph took out one sai from the back of his belt.

“Not until we know what they’re up to,” Leo replied, still eying the building.

“They’re carrying something, from the looks of it,” Donnie said, squinting his eyes. The Kraang droids were moving as the portal closed. The robots moved to the nearest door inside the TCRI building.

“All right ninjas, we’re stop whatever the scheme the Kraang are up to.”

“Finally!” Raph cracked his neck, smirking. “Now the fun begins.” The four turtle brothers leapt down the fire escape to advance towards TCRI. They snuck into the abandoned building, moving in a frenzy.

“Why would the Kraang come here of all places?” Donnie questioned as Leo held out a hand to motion them to stop. They hid behind the wall near an spacious room. Leo raised a single finger to his mouth to signal the team to be silent.

Kraang droids could be seen walking into the room. “Kraang will initiate plan known to Kraang.” Two droids set two substances onto the table. The others gathered around, others hauling out an enormous machine into the machine. “Kraang will suction energy source to the Kraang.”

Leo’s eyes narrowed, nodding his head as he gave the signal. The four brothers leapt out from their hiding spots springing into action. Leo sliced his blade to chop off a droid’s head, while Raph pierced his sais through various robotic bodies. Donatello swung his bo staff to knock bodies aside.

“Oh no you don’t!” Mikey unleashed his kusarigama chain to wrap around a Kraang’s hand knocking the substance from its grasp. The object flew through the air as Michelangelo jumped to catch it with his hands. Shell slamming against the floor, Mikey held up the triangular-shaped gemstone. “I got it!” He held up the green gem.

“Get the other one!” Leo barked as several Kraang began to flee from the room.

“Leave it ta me!” Raph flung his sai, piercing a droid’s hand into the wall. He surged forward to kick the robot, whilst snatching the blue gem from its hand. Leo nodded his head at Donnie, the genius unraveling the hidden blade from his staff. Donnie used it to pierce a cable that ran along the floor, cutting it open. Leo then threw several shuriken at the ceiling, activating the ceiling sprinklers. Water rained down upon them as the brothers fled the room just as electricity shocked the robotic hosts of the Kraang.

Mikey giggled as they fled out the window as fire began to erupt into the building. Leo heaved heavily, feeling Raph wrap an arm around him. “Now that’s what I call a night.”

The four of them returned to the lair safely, none of them harmed. “And that’s what I call an explosion,” Donnie chuckled as they entered the lair.

“What exactly are these?” Leo asked, eying the two gemstones that Raph and Mikey held. One was blue and lime green. They were both distinctively shaped, the green one like a triangle, and the blue one like a tear drop. “Why would the Kraang want gemstones?” Leo watched as Raph and Mikey handed Donnie the gems. They were placed out onto the table so the genius could now get to work on this investigation.

“I don’t think these are normal gems,” Donnie replied, moving his mutagen tracker device over the two objects. “They’re emitting such unprecedented energy, my tracker is picking up high levels never before seen.”

“Woah, they’re not like any gems I’ve ever seen,” Mikey knelt down, peering at the two resting on the table. “They’re shiny.”

Donatello began to move his supplies onto the table, testing the gems and energy levels. “It’s a good thing we got these away from the Kraang,” Leo folded his arms. “Otherwise left in their hands who knows what they could’ve done.”

“Like make a new technological weapon,” Donnie pointed out. “Along with the power source of the Kraang crystals.”

“Bang-rocks,” Mikey piped up. He reached over to prod the green gem. “It’s so smooth.” He pulled his hand back, watching curiously as Donnie ran his lab test. Suddenly, the two gems began to glow brightly floating up into the air.

“Uh, Donnie, is that supposed to happen?” Leo’s eyes widened taking a step back. Raph took out his sai, poised.

“Mikey!”

“I didn’t do anything!” The orange masked turtle held out his arms in surrender, meeting Donnie’s gaze trying to assure the genius. “I swear!”

The four brothers stepped back in shock, watching the two gems glowing brighter. A bright light began to flash, white then blue and green, the light morphing into shapes. Two bodies began to form midair.


	5. Assemblage

Once the light had died down, two forms could be seen where the gems were. None of the turtle brothers moved an inch, staring in disbelief. There stood a blue-like lady, except she didn’t necessarily look entirely human. Her skin was light blue, her hair a darker shade and her outfit. She was wearing some kind of blue bodice, the top with a dark blue star insignia, and a short skirt. There was a golden ribbon tied around her left wrist and golden sandals on her feet.

The green gem had yellow triangular-like hair. She wore a transparent yellow star-shaped visor over her eyes. Her bodice was that of dark pine green, a yellow star insignia in the middle of her top, her legs were of a lighter green with yellow stars implanted over the knees. Not to mention the skin of her arms and face were lime-green the same color of Mikey’s skin. There on her forehead was that same green gem.

“Holy chalupa…” Donnie muttered, completely aghast. The two gems blinked, confused scanning the area.

“Where are we?” Peridot muttered. She then noticed the four turtle brothers. “I thought Steven said that turtles couldn’t grow this big,” she gestured towards them. Lapis turned her head, her gaze settling upon the turtle that was nearest to her. Off to the side on the table stood a beaker of strange liquid. It wasn’t exactly water, but it was still liquid that would suffice. 

“Who are you!?” Lapis raised her hand she formed two green shards from the liquid of the beaker. She flung them at the orange masked turtle, trapping him against the wall. “What are you planning to do to us!? Shatter us!?” The other three turtles moved in a frenzy.

“MIKEY!”

“Let him go!” Donnie was trying to free Mikey from being stuck to the wall. Raphael charged at the blue gem as Leo drew his katana blades. Lapis raised her other hand, summoning every liquid that was inside this lab. Beakers broke, glass shattering everywhere.

“AH!” Raph tried to hit the blue gem with his sai only to feel chains wrap around his wrists. The chemical was burning against him causing him to yelp in pain as he was slammed against the floor. Peridot watched on, taking a step back. She too, raised her hands to summon every metal thing in the room, including the blue turtle’s blades.

Leo’s eyes widened in terror as his katana blades and Raph’s sais were flung across the room. “Don’t hurt us!” Leo lifted his arms into a surrendering motion. “We mean no harm. If you release us… we won’t hurt you, promise,” he added upon receiving a disbelieving look from the blue gem.

“How do we know we can trust you?” Lapis’ eyes narrowed.

“Because we want to help you,” Leo replied.

“Are you crazy, Fearless!?” Raph groaned, wincing in pain despite still being bound with acid chains. He was certain that his wrists and ankles had already suffered burns. “She attacked us!” He groaned as his shell hit one of the legs of Donnie’s desk.

“Whatever you are, we just want to help you,” Leo didn’t dare to move from his spot. It was obvious enough that these, gem beings were extremely powerful. It was nothing like anything they had ever encountered before. “We noticed that the Kraang had brought in two gems from a portal.”

“The Kraang?” Peridot questioned, gazing at the blue masked turtle. Leo blinked upon realizing that these two beings had no idea what he was referring to.

“You know, these brain aliens inside robotic bodies?”

“So that’s what they were called,” Peridot lowered her hand. All the metal weapons clanged against the floor with a loud raucous clatter. Lapis did the same, finally releasing Raph and Mikey. Acid spilled against the floor, shards cracking. Raph groaned touching the burnt skin of his wrists and ankles. Donnie was helping Mikey to stand, checking over his little brother for any injuries.

“You know them?” Lapis turned her head to face Leo. The leader nodded his head, he watched as Donnie moved quickly to assist Raph with his burns. Mikey had his right shoulder wrapped up, and was rubbing it.

“Yeah, they’re our enemy,” Leo responded. “They’re alien species from another dimension called Dimension X.”

“Aliens? Wait… another dimension?” Peridot’s eyes widened. “We’re in another dimension Lapis!” She exclaimed. It was then that the gem realized just how different their forms were. They felt more solid. “We’re like three dimensional! We’re supposed to be two dimensional!”

Lapis then gazed at herself as well, turning her body to study it. “Huh,” she mused, “weird.” Donnie had finally treated Raph’s burns, wrapping up his wrists and ankles.

“What planetoid are we on?” Leo blinked, confused by the green gem’s question.

“Planetoid? Oh you mean planet? Uh, you’re on Earth,” he replied.

“We’re on the same planet? Where are we?” Peridot gazed around.

“You’re in our lair, our home, in New York City,” Donnie replied, now rummaging to clean up the acid spills and shattered glass.

“Can you take us to Beach City?” Lapis questioned.

“Beach City? I’m afraid there’s no city like that,” Donnie said.

“We’re truly are in a different dimension,” Peridot huffed, she folded her arms across her chest turning to gaze at Mikey. “What are you anyway? Giant turtles?” She peered closer to the orange masked turtle, poking him. Mikey squeaked at his feeling Peridot pinch him. He recoiled back, away from the green gem’s touch.

“We’re mutant turtles,” Leo explained.

“Mutant? What’s that?” Lapis tilted her head in confusion. Now this left the four brothers shocked.

“Dude you’ve never heard of a mutant?” Mikey leaned over, jaw dropping.

“Well they are from another dimension, another Earth from the likes of it,” Donnie pointed out. “Just what exactly are you?”

“We’re gems,” Lapis stated.

“Our physical forms are manifestations of light,” Peridot added. She yelped as the orange cladded turtle began to prod her arm and touch her hair.

“Wooah, but you feel physical,” Mikey said. He pulled back as Peridot slapped his prying hand.

“We can make our forms physical,” Peridot scowled at Mikey, making sure that he wasn’t poking her anymore.

“Though it’s not the same as organic life, we cannot bleed. If we’re injured our physical forms poof and we resort back inside our gems,” Lapis stated.

“Huh, interesting…” Leo mused. He noticed the way Raphael was scowling. He shook his head at the hothead, giving him the signal that they shouldn’t attack them. They didn’t seem like a threat.

“Mutant turtles huh?” Peridot switched the subject back to them. “You look like humanoid turtles.”

“We are,” Donnie held out a finger. “In fact, we’re turtles with human DNA.”

“How’s that even possible?” Peridot seemed fascinated. Lapis rolled her eyes, folding her arms across her chest.

“Well, that’s… uh… a long story,” Donnie smiled, nodding his head. “You see, we started out as four baby turtles at a pet store and-” The genius began to explain their backstory starting from the day of their mutation.

Leo could notice the blue gem gazing at him through the corner of his eye and gazing at Raph as well.

“What is your name anyway?” The leader dared to ask, directing Lapis’ attention away from Raph once Donnie had been done with their story.

“Lapis Lazuli,” the blue gem replied. “And this is Peridot,” she gestured to the green gem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY MEET!


	6. Faint Connection

“I’m Leonardo,” Leo touched his plastron. “But you may call me Leo. And these are my brothers, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo.”

“Donnie,” the genius raised his hand.

“Raph,” the hothead gruffly replied.

“I’m Mikey,” the youngest beamed.

“You have long names,” Lapis retorted.

“We’re actually named after the famous Renaissance Artists,” Donnie smiled.

“Renaissance?” Peridot blinked, perplexed. Raph face palmed, groaning.

“You really are from another world.”

“We’re gems, we’re not originally from Earth. Though Steven changed us, and we stayed on Earth ever since,” Lapis began to explain.

“Steven? Who’s Steven?” Mikey tilted his head.

“Another backstory? Call me up when ya finally find a way to return these aliens to their own dimension,” Raph waved his hand, exiting the lab.

“Raph-” Leo started, however, he was already gone from the lab.

“Wow, what a jerk,” Lapis scoffed, folding her arms.

“Uh yeah, Raph has quite the temper,” Donnie replied, now sorting through several supplies. “I can try to make a portal with the Kraang tech that I’ve stolen. Though it would certainly take some time.”

“So, about you being a gem from another planet?” Leo turned to the blue gem. “Tell me about it,” the leader was intrigued. Donnie raised a quizzical eye ridge at Leo, before turning to his research.

“Oh yeah, we’re from a place called Homeworld,” Lapis replied, now giving off their backstory and about the Diamond Authority. Mikey seemed fascinated, but also a bit bored.

“Hey, Peridot?” The green gem lifted her gaze at the orange masked turtle. “Wanna check something out?”

“Sure, why not?” Peridot shrugged, following the turtle out from the lab. Mikey guided her to the garage to where the Shellrasier stood.

“Behold, the Shellraiser!”

“A vehicle?” Peridot blinked. “Odd by human standards.” The green gem had never seen anything like it. There was graffiti painted along the sides, the back wheels were enormous compared to the front.

“It’s a subway car, you should see the inside,” Mikey pressed a button to open up the door. Peridot followed suit, scanning the inside.

“Woooah,” her jaw dropped in awe. This place was sick!

“Leo usually drives, it has a cannon, pretty awesome right?” Mikey gestured, showing the gem. Peridot plopped into the seat compartment, touching the lever. “We also have a garbage cannon, a manhole launcher, smokescreen, dats boot,” Mikey turned on the screen where Donatello usually sat. “Soul flayer, snaggletooth, pizza grease, Jacks’d up, Rad weekend, and Poop T.N.T,” he named every onboard weapon compartments.

Peridot pressed against the lever as it fired the garbage cannon. Mikey yelped, as Peridot chuckled. “Oh my stars! It works!”

“MIKEY!” The orange masked turtle groaned, opening up the shellraiser door as Peridot stood behind him. Donnie was glowering from the entrance of the lab as were Leo and Lapis who walked out to investigate the noise.

“What was that?” Lapis pointed.

“It wasn’t me! I swear!” Mikey raised his arms up.

“No more touching the Shellraiser, and don’t give Peridot any ideas, understood?” Leo scolded. Mikey sighed, nodding his head.

“Hai, Leo.” He stepped aside to allow Peridot to exit the vehicle. “Come on, why don’t we go into the kitchen and you can meet my ice cream kitty!” Mikey grasped onto Peridot’s hand tugging her along.

“Ice cream kitty?” Peridot didn’t have enough time to react until she was standing in the kitchen, as Mikey took out an ice cream kitty from the freezer.

“This is Ice Cream Kitty!” The kitty meowed, bobbing her head a bit. She pawed towards Peridot, splattering some ice cream onto the gem’s face.

“It’s living?” Peridot gasped, completely stunned. “An ice cream kitty hybrid? Did…. your cat mate with food?...” Come to think of it, Peridot only thought that living organisms could mate and not nonliving materials. But they were in a different world now so the laws could be different.

A blush appeared on Mikey’s face as he shook his head. “No, she got mutated,” he began to explain how his kitty got turned into ice cream.

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE MAIN ROOM**

* * *

“How long will it be, Donnie?” Leo questioned, poking in his head into the lab.

“I don’t know, a week?” Donnie replied.

“Great, so we’re stuck here for a week?” Lapis huffed behind the emerald turtle.

“I’m sure you’ll like it here, you’ll be safe here at least from the Kraang,” Leo turned to face her. He watched the blue gem as she scrutinized the surroundings of the main room.

“Not bad.”

“So you’re a gem with water bending abilities,” Leo walked up until he was standing beside the gem. “And you were originally made to destroy worlds?”

“Yes,” Lapis nodded her head. “Until I was..” she paused, uncertain to tell her entire story. “I was put into a mirror, as Homeworld thought of me as a traitor since Rose Quartz brought up a rebellion against Homeworld in order to protect the Earth.”

“You were stuck in a mirror?”

“For thousands of years.”

“Thousands of-” Leo gawked, eyes widening.

“Yes I’m technically thousands of years old. But age doesn’t apply to gems,” Lapis shrugged her shoulders. “We merely live forever, unless our gems are shattered.”

“And this Steven you keep mentioning,” Leo blinked, hands dropping to his sides.

“He’s one of a kind, half human and gem,” Lapis said. “Son of Rose Quartz or aka Pink Diamond who faked her shattering. He was the one who freed me from my imprisonment in the mirror. He also saved me from… Jasper.”

“He sounds like a nice guy.”

“He is,” Lapis smiled, before sighing sadly. Leo watched her expression, feeling a bit of a twinge inside.

“Did you love him?” Leo could read her expression thoroughly well.

“I did,” Lapis sighed. “But it was unrequited.”

“Unrequited?” Leo blinked, following the gem who decided to plop onto the beanbag into the TV pit.

“He fell in love with his human best friend, Connie,” Lapis placed her hands onto her knees. “It just sucks you know, loving someone who doesn’t even feel the same way.”

“I get how that feels,” Leo took a seat beside Lapis.

Lapis began to laugh, much to Leo’s confusion. “Look, here I am getting personal with a stranger from another dimension.”

“Hey, sometimes it helps to talk about it,” Leo replied, gazing at her. Lapis lifted her chin to meet his gaze for a moment. His eyes were blue, reminding her of sapphires.

“Right,” she tore her gaze away from.

“If you mind me asking, who is this Jasper gem?” Silence fell between them as Lapis sighed.

“Let’s just say… it was a toxic relationship,” Lapis said.

“Oh,” Leo quickly got the hint. He could tell that the blue gem was uncomfortable. “Hey, want to watch some Space Heroes?” The leader grasped the remote to turn on the TV.

“Space Heroes? What’s that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo has turned Lapis in! :0


	7. Heartbeat

“Awesome right?” Leo smirked at Lapis’ dumbfounded expression. The blue gem was fixated upon the screen before him. It was unlike any show she had ever seen before. Sure, Camp Pining Heart was amazing, but so was this.

“That’s Captain Ryan?” she pointed at the TV.

“Yes, he’s my favorite,” Leo squealed like a fanboy. Lapis couldn’t help but to gaze at the turtle. She thought that the blue masked leader was the serious one. Though he did tell her about their roles of the team from in the lab. Raph was the hothead, Donnie the science geek, Leo the leader and Mikey the prankster. Shaking her head as she began to chortle, Lapis directed her attention back to the screen.

She felt something warm flush inside, the same feeling spreading across her cheeks. _He looks cute when he fanboys like that._ Lapis eyes widened in realization at her thoughts as she slapped her face.

“You okay?”

“Fine,” Lapis replied hastily. “This show is amazing!” She switched the subject, trying to get the thought of Leo out of her head. Leo smiled, returning his attention to his favorite all-time show. The two of them had been watching episodes all night, until the turtles had to resort off to bed.

“You two can stay here in the guest room,” Leo gestured to the extra room down the hallway with a shoji door. “You can sleep there.”

“We don’t sleep,” Lapis replied, turning her head at Leo. Peridot walked up to the bed as the green began to feel it.

“Woah, Lapis, this mattress is soft!”

“Wait… you don’t sleep?” Leo’s mouth opened in surprise. He and Mikey shared the same look.

“Gems don’t need to sleep nor eat,” Lapis confirmed, “though we can if we want to. But it is not required like it is for living organics.”

“But don’t you get tired?” Mikey asked, confused as ever.

“No we do, we can rest. We just don’t need to sleep to replenish ourselves.”

“Wooah, cool! I wished I didn’t need to sleep!”

“Come on,” Leo tugged onto Mikey’s carapace pulling him away from the door. “Bedtime little brother.”

“Aww come on, Leo! They’re not sleeping not fair!”

“And we are living beings that need sleep,” Leo clarified. Mikey pouted, shrugging Leo’s hand off.

“Goodnight, Pdot!” Mikey waved at the green gem. The green gem froze from hugging one of the pillows as did Lapis.

“Pdot?” Leo gazed down at his younger brother.

“Yeah, that’s my nickname for her, and also Peri,” Mikey grinned. “It suits. You should call Lapis Lappy,” the orange masked turtle chuckled before heading off towards the direction of his room.

Leo could feel himself blush as that, noticing how Lapis’ face was flushed as well. “Sorry,” Leo cleared his throat awkwardly. “Don’t mind him, he likes naming stuff.”

“I actually don’t mind,” Peridot smiled, squeezing her soft pillow tighter. Lapis gazed at Peridot the two of them sharing a look betwixt themselves.

“I don’t mind either,” Lapis added, nodding her head.

“Okay, well. Have a goodnight if you do sleep,” Leo beckoned. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Just don’t leave, it’s not safe with the Kraang trying to hunt you down.”

“Why would we?” Leo closed his mouth, nodding before closing the shoji door as he left.

“What was that?” Lapis demanded, turning around to face Peridot.

“What was what?” The green gem was perplexed, not getting what Lapis was upset about.

“Saying that they could call us that? You Pdot, Peri and me Lappy?” the blue gem gestured to herself. “You know that only Amethyst calls you Pdot, and Steven calls you Peri sometimes along with everyone else.”

“I don’t mind,” Peridot replied. “It’s nice when Mikey says it.” Peridot laid herself against the bed, placing her hands onto her chest as she began to relax.

“But saying that Leo could call me Lapis?” The ocean gem was infuriated. “Only Steven calls me that!”

“Then why did you agree that you didn’t mind?” Peridot tilted her head.

“I only said that because-” Lapis paused, unsure what to say to that.

“What?” Peridot nagged.

“Nothing, just- forget I said anything,” Lapis huffed, laying down to lay onto her side. Peridot shrugged her shoulders doing the same.

“These turtles aren’t that bad, I kind of like them, Lapis.”

“Mhm,” Lapis hummed in agreement. “I guess they aren’t so bad after all.” Silence befell between them as Lapis lifted her head to gaze at her friend. The green gem was already fast asleep. They didn’t need to sleep, but sometimes they did it for the fun of dreaming. Lapis shook her head, before deciding to fall asleep herself.

The dream world was hazy, blue clouds surrounding the blue gem. She turned her head, gazing around. She saw Steven standing there. “Steven!” The gem rushed after the human only to find herself lost into the fog. It began to darken as she whimpered. “Steven!” There was a flash of orange, Jasper’s face who appeared. “No! GO AWAY!” Lapis screamed, clutching the sides of her head. She tried to chase after the half gem who was running away. No matter how fast she ran or flew with her water wings summoned she couldn’t reach him. Steven’s form began to dissipate, disappearing. She then saw him with Connie the two of them giggling and laughing, twirling with glee. He was happy, without her. Lapis sank to her knees, sobbing as she clutched onto her elbows.

It was then she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Lifting her head Lapis saw the turtle. Leonardo, the one with blue mask. He held out his hand towards her as she hesitantly took it. The turtle tugged her along, away from the fog until they were in some field full of tulips. The place was absolutely beautiful. Leo tugged her along as they began to run through the grassy field. Lapis began to laugh until the surroundings changed. The sky was settling with dusk, a sunset blooming vivid swirls of cinnamon orange and pink. Leo was standing directly in front of her, holding her hands gently. She could feel herself blushing as their faces drew nearer.

“LAPIS!” The blue gem was suddenly snapped out of her pleasant dream. Her eyes flew opened as she gasped to find Peridot shaking her. “They’re up.”

“Oh,” the blue gem pushed herself off the bed.

“Are you okay?” Peridot questioned, noticing the flushed dark-blue stained on Lapis’ cheeks. “Are you blushing?”

“No I-!” Lapis shook her head.

“What were you dreaming about?” Lapis got off the bed, sliding aside the Japanese shoji door.

“Nothing important,” Lapis could feel herself flush as the two of them headed out into the main room. Lapis couldn’t believe it, she had dreamt that she was nearly kissing Leo. What was wrong with her!?

“Wow, something smells good,” the two gems were drawn into the kitchen to find Mikey cooking breakfast as the other turtles were gathered around the counter.

“Want some?” Mikey held up a plant of eggs.

“I’m good,” Lapis waved her hand.

“I’ll try some,” Peridot walked over to take a seat. Lapis blinked, Peridot rarely ever ate food unless it was their farm cooking or Steven. But no, here she was accepting food from the mutant turtle.

“Mmm, this is so good, Lapis!” Peridot raised her fork as she took a bite of her eggs.

“Chef Mikey at your service! Nothing gets better than me. The others can’t cook, you should see Leo and the toaster.”

“Mikey no-”

“It burnt it, plus he made eggs explode.” Leo sighed, face palming as he blushed in embarrassment. Raph snickered at this, as did Donnie, along with Peridot. Though no one was expecting Lapis to guffaw.

“He burnt the toaster?” the blue gem was laughing hysterically as if it was the funniest joke she had ever heard. Leo’s face flushed red as a tomato as he bit his lip tightly. Mikey grinned, chatting as he finished the rest of the eggs. Lapis watched as the four turtle brothers completed their breakfast.

“All right, let’s go,” Leo nodded his head as the four of them exited the kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Peridot asked, following after Mikey.

“Training,” Mikey replied. “I can show you some of my rad moves and my hot nun-chuck fury,” he winked at the green gem. Peridot’s eyes widened in awe.

“You train?” Lapis followed Leo as among the others to the dojo. It was unlike any other room she had seen. There was a wall with a rack filled with weapons. Not to mention the enormous tree and the wide space of mats that littered about.

“Yeah, a ninja never stops training,” Leo replied, grinning. He beckoned for his brothers to go into the center as he commanded what they were going to do. This time, they were sparring against each other. Lapis and Peridot stood by the tree, watching as the four turtles began to fight. Lapis couldn’t help but to smile as she watched Leo. His movements were so effortless, the way he sliced his katana blades clean through the air. The way he flexed his muscles, moving with such stealth.

Leo slashed his blades at Mikey, as the youngest dodged his attacks. Through the corner of his eye Leo could notice the way Lapis was watching him. He could feel his heart quicken as he propelled his body forward to charge at Raph with speed and strength.


	8. Confession

It had been several days, with the two gems residing in the turtle's lair. Lapis had to admit that she enjoyed watching the turtles spar, so did Peridot. They were slowly growing accustomed to this world.

Donnie still continued to work on a portal device, while they still had to remain safe from the Kraang. Though Leo suggested that the two gems could come on patrol with them if they wanted. After all, they could fight too. They did end up fighting against some gangsters and Lapis made all the pipes in the building around them explode, freezing them to the cement.

"Good job, Lapis," Leo smiled at her. The blue gem could feel a surge of happiness flow through her. The fact that she impressed Leo, nothing could describe how wonderful that felt.

"Hyah!" Peridot used her metal powers to steal one of the men's weapons, flinging it behind him as this created an opportunity for Mikey to capture him with his kusarigama chain. Raph knocked another unconscious while Donnie tied up another man. The sound of police sirens could be heard as they all fled the rooftop to a more secluded place.

"Excellent work, ninjas," Leo held out his hand to high three all his brothers. "And you two were great too." He said towards Peridot and Lapis.

"Aww yeah boi, your metal kinesis is so rad!" Mikey held out his hand for Peridot to slap. The two of them were giggling, as Lapis could notice the green gem blushing.

"Lovely night huh?" Lapis jumped a bit to find Leo standing next to her. She nodded her head as she gazed up at the stars.

"It's weird how we're on the same planet and yet I can't see Homeworld out there," Lapis pointed up into the sky.

"Do you miss your home planet?"

"No," Lapis shook her head. "I don't."

"Do you miss your earth?" Leo asked. It was another question that caught the ocean gem off guard. She had to think deeply. Sure she did miss Steven and the gems. But there was something here that she felt that was different unlike any other. Deciding to be honest, Lapis shook her head. "No I don't miss my earth." She noticed the surprised expression on Leo's face.

"Yo bro, we're heading to the Mighty Mutanimals' lair to hang out!" Mikey called, taking Peridot by the hand. Lapis and Leo both noticed this as Leo cleared his throat, upon realizing how close Lapis' hand was to his.

"You want to come? Our friends are great, you'll get along."

"Sure," Lapis nodded her head following the leader. They came to the Mighty Mutanimals lair as the two gems were introduced to the other mutants. Slash reminded Lapis a bit of Bismuth, but he was pretty cool. The gator mutant seemed awesome, a close friend to Mikey besides the gecko named Mondo.

The gang spent the rest of the night laughing, hanging out and eating pizza. Lapis gazed around noticing how Mikey was getting Peri to try pizza. The green gem's eyes had exploded as she began to stuff her mouth. Mikey giggled at her expression, following with a: "I told ya."

Leo was sitting beside her talking to Slash, along with Raph. Donatello was occupied with Rockwell. Lapis could see Mikey and Peridot goofing off on top of Leatherhead, among a mess of string of cheese. Mondo was saying something, join in with the laughter. Lapis placed her right hand onto the table reaching over to grab a slice of pizza. Perhaps she would try it herself.

Though Leo's hand accidentally brushed against hers, startling her. "I'm sorry," Leo pulled his hand away, blushing. Lapis stared at him, unable to register any process of thought. She giggled, blushing.

"It's okay."

"How's the pizza?"

"I'm going to try it," she replied, taking a bite. The flavor burst onto her tongue like nothing she had ever tasted before. Sure she didn't love food, but she did have to admit that she enjoyed how they tasted. "Mmm, this is good!"

"I know right," Leo smirked, leaning onto his elbow. Lapis could feel a lump forming on her throat. Why did Leo have to look so darn cute and handsome? Oh stars no! She could feel herself blushing as Leo chuckled.

For once Lapis could see that Peridot was truly happy, and it wasn't just her, but there was no denying she the ocean gem herself was too.

The next day Donnie had finally operated on a fully functional portal. He had taken some gadgets from Dimension X. Lapis stood in the lab entrance as she could hear singing. It was the middle of the afternoon and Peridot was singing along with Mikey.

"Do-re-mi-fa-so-la-ti-do  
Do-mi-so-do..."

"Are they ever gonna stop singing?!" Raph growled beside her, moving past the gem. Lapis shook her head at the hothead.

"Hey, at least she's teaching him good songs," Leo said, poking his head out from the lab.

"Life and death and love and birth,  
And peace and war on the planet Earth  
Is there anything that's worth more  
Than peace and love on the planet Earth?"

"It is DONE!" Lapis turned her head as the genius held out his device. He flicked it as it opened up a portal. "This will lead you both directly back to your dimension."

Lapis stared, sensing Peridot coming up behind her. Mikey was there as well, frowning.

"Well, guess this is goodbye, Peri?" Mikey knelt down to hug the green gem. Lapis gazed down to find the gem sobbing. Raph stood there as did Donnie who motioned a hand you the portal.

"Thank you, for everything," Lapis said, nodding her head. She stepped towards the portal as she spared a glance at Leo. Though the turtle's expression was hard to read she could somehow sense that he was sad. It was obvious for Peridot and Mikey as the two were sobbing. "Actually, we don't want to go back."

".... what?" Raph sputtered, confused.

"But this is a portal to your world," Donnie gestured. "Don't you miss it?"

"I do- but..." Lapis sighed. "It's not the same. I actually like it here," she clenched her hands tightly. "And I'm positive Peridot feels the same."

The green gem sniffled, nodding her head.

"So we'd like to remain here with you four instead."

"If that is your wish," Leo took a step forward. "To leave your world behind."

"It is my wish."

"Mine too!" Peri piped up.

"What are you going to do for your gem friends?"

"I'm sure they'll understand. I can send them a note, right?" She turned to gaze at Donatello.

"Of course, you can open the portal and leave a note. And I can perhaps invent some kind of device that allows communication between dimensions."

"Thanks, Donnie," Lapis smiled. The genius closed the portal.

"So what now?" Raph asked.

"Leo, can I..." Lapis curled her fingers tightly against her palms. "Talk... to you?... Alone?" The blue gem never had a chance to confess her feelings to Steven before it was too late. And she certainly, didn't want to make the same mistake ever again. But she didn't know how the turtle would react. This would certainly be the hardest thing that she would have to confess. There was no denying it anymore.

"Of course."


	9. Shades of Blue, Orange'n Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly one of my favorite chapters! Prepare for lovey dovey fluff.

Mikey and Peridot had disappeared off into the kitchen while Leo and Lapis decided to go out. Leo noted that he knew a perfect place where they could be alone. And that was near the docks. Lapis was grateful to see the ocean, the water always soothed her.

“You know… this isn’t easy… considering… you know I was in an abusive relationship with Jasper…” Lapis touched her elbow uneasily. Leo regarded, a calm expression on his face. He was listening intently, nodding his head. “At the time I did it… because I wanted to protect Steven. And I just… am afraid that I would be monster, since I treated Jasper badly, and she did the same to me. It was horrible being trapped in a fusion.”

“Fusion?”

“We gems can fuse together, become one,” Lapis said. “But only with other gems. I never want to relive my experience with Jasper. And with Steven… I did love him…” she gazed out into the distance, the horizon that seemed to stretch forever over the ocean. “But I’m afraid… that this would be like me and Steven…”

“What?” Leo blinked, confused. The turtle could feel his heart quicken as Lapis turned to face him.

“L-Leo…I….” Oh stars… how could she do this? “I…. I love you…” she bit her lip tightly, squeezing her eyes. She didn’t want to see his reaction, she didn’t want to be crushed with rejection, or unrequited love.

“Lappy,” a finger touched her chin, gently lifting it. Lapis was met with Leo’s midnight blue irises. The blue gem could feel herself blush.

“I feel the same way.”

“R-really?” Lapis squeaked.

“Yes,” Leo cupped both of her cheeks. The gem had never felt such relief flood through her before. “Ever since you came through that portal, I always knew from the start that there was something special about you.” By this point her cheeks were flushed a dark shade of blue. “And you’re so beautiful,” the turtle brought himself closer as Lapis could feel herself freeze. Their faces were mere inches apart. “I love you, Lapis.” He closed his eyes, breaking the barrier between them. His lips met hers and Lapis felt like the world had exploded in light. There was no way you could describe this feeling.

The gem had seen kissing in shows, especially Camp Pining Hearts. She always wondered how it would feel. And just the feeling of another pair of lips moving against her own set her body on fire. Wrapping her arms around Leo’s waist as it felt like a natural thing do Lapis pressed herself closer against the turtle. They continued to kiss passionately for a full minute before Leo pulled apart to breathe. Even though Lapis didn’t necessarily need to breathe she felt flushed.

“Wow,” Lapis muttered in awe. Leo smiled at her, and it wasn’t just any. It was that classic one that suddenly made the gem’s legs feel like jelly.

“It got you,” Leo surged forward to catch her before she could even fall.

“Sorry, weak legs,” the gem chuckled. “Seriously you have no idea how crazy you make me.” Her eyes widened at her sudden statement.

“I can see that,” Leo chuckled, tightening his arms around her. Lapis gazed up at him, placing her hands onto his plastron. Nothing felt so right than being here in Leonardo’s arms.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Mikey and Peri were the kitchen as the Mikester was teaching Peridot how to bake cookies. “A pinch of

salt and some sugar,” Mikey stated. “A cup of flower.” The green gem followed Mikey’s instructions as they finally mixed all the dry and binding ingredients together. They rolled the dough into balls onto a sprayed baking sheet before Mikey shoved it into the oven. “And we wait for it to bake!” Mikey placed his hands onto his hips. He turned to find that Peridot was now standing on top of the counter. She was finally taller than him. A mischievous smirk grew on Michelangelo’s face as he took some flour from the bag and flung it at the green gem.

Peridot screeched as white powder billowed into the air around her, her yellow hair now salted with flour. She was covered with it, white specks dotting her entire body. Mikey bent over laughing, as Peridot scowled.

“That’s it, you orange clod!” Mikey screamed as the green gem lunged at him. She tackled his face as he fell against the floor. Flour dusted around them, as Peridot slapped him playfully getting some flour onto the freckled turtle as well. For a moment, the two paused as Peridot stood over Mikey’s face. Baby blue gazed into lime-green, entranced. Mikey closed his eyes leaning up to peck Peridot’s lips with his own. A dark shade of green dotted Peri’s lips as she could notice Mikey’s cheeks were rosy.

“I um…” Mikey stammered. “I’m sorry, I thought that you...” Peri pressed a finger to Michelangelo’s lips silencing the turtle.

“You talk too much,” she said. Mikey gaped as Peridot removed her finger only to feel the gem press her lips against his, replying to the kiss. No words needed to be said, this was enough to reveal how they felt about each other. One of Mikey’s hands buried itself into her fluffy yellow hair, while another rested on her back.

“What the shell!?” The two pulled apart to find Raphael standing there. He was scowling, eyes wide. Mikey’s eyes were wide, blushing furiously that the two of them had just been caught. Peridot on the other hand seemed to be infuriated that they were interrupted.

“YOU!” Peridot stepped over Mikey, glaring at the crimson turtle not caring if she was nothing compared to the larger and stronger turtle. “You will face my unbridled RAGE!” She charged at Raph, hurling every single sharp metal item at Raph. The hothead screamed, ducking as he raced out from the kitchen with a murderous Peridot chasing after him. Mikey stood up, watching from the kitchen. He chuckled, laughing at the site.

“I love her. Everything about her is the best thing ever.”

* * *

**MEANWHILE IN THE STEVEN UNIVERSE WORLD**

* * *

It had been weeks and none of the Crystal Gems had hear a word from Lapis nor Peridot. They were unsuccessful in trying to locate the two gems. Even the Diamonds themselves didn’t exactly have a portal that led to another dimension. They could only travel to other worlds and that was it.

But, however, today their answers were concluded. Amethyst had found a letter floating in the air out of nowhere. She raced back to the Beach House to show the rest of the Crystal Gems as they read its contents:

**_Dear Crystal Gems,_ **

**_I know you’ve probably been worried about us, but there’s no need. I thought that I’d let you know that Peridot and I are doing fine. In fact, we are doing great. You probably have a lot of questions as to what happened, and I will try to fill you in on all the details as much as I possibly can in this letter. We were kidnapped by aliens called the Kraang. These little aliens with bodies of brains from Dimension X. We were taken to another dimension, another Earth and that was where we met four mutant turtles. They are like humanoid turtles, half turtle, and half human. They are like anthropomorphic animals in a sense. Peridot told me to say that. It was different being in another world, especially one where we’re actually 3D! Another thing that Peri mentioned. It is wonderful here and we actually love it!_ **

**_This may make you sad to say that we won’t be returning, but it is for the best. We can still visit, but Peri and I have found happiness in this new world. Peridot has fallen in love with the youngest of the four turtle brothers, his name’s Michelangelo and I with the oldest brother, Leonardo. Mikey, short for Michelangelo is such a goofball. Peridot finally loosens up around him, and the two of them enjoy teasing Raph another one of the middle brothers besides Donnie. Peridot loves cooking, as Mikey taught her, and she is now teaching the turtle how to garden. They are perfect together. Leo, my love completes me like nobody else. He is so handsome, and such a turbulent leader. Even to this day, he still continues to inspire me. Did I forget to mention that he has such an adorable fanboy side? He got me hooked into his favorite show, Space Heroes._ **

**_Of course, we still try to evade the Kraang as they still want Peridot and I captured. But we have these four turtle brothers on our side, along with their mutant and human allies. I am sure one day that you will meet these amazing ninja turtle brothers. I wish the best of luck to all of you._ **

**_Love, Lapis and Peridot_ **

“So they found love with these other aliens?” Pearl blinked once she finished reading the letter. She could feel Bismuth wrap an arm around her.

“They deserve it, no matter where they find it,” Bismuth said. Pearl nodded her head, smiling as she leaned against her partner. Garnet smiled as did Amethyst.

“Now I really want to see these cool ninja turtle dudes!”

“I’ll tell Steven this,” Pearl smiled. “I’m glad Lapis and Peridot found love.”

“Wait, there is one more thing,” Amethyst pointed down below at the bottom of the page.

**P.s… I forgot to mention. Donatello is working on creating a portal that can be used every so often so we can visit from time to time. He will also create a device that will allow us to communicate between dimensions. How cool is that!?**


	10. Love is Forever

“Hey, Steven!” The hybrid gazed at the screen of his face time call. The gems were all trying to crowd into view. 

“Hey, Pearl! Long time no see! Did you find out about Lapis and Peridot?” He heard what happened to them.

“Actually,” Amethyst craned her face close to the phone as she began to tell the story. Steven smiled as he listened. 

“That’s great news, I’m glad Peri and Lapis both found love.”

* * *

**_MEANWHILE_ **

* * *

It has been several months since the two couples have confessed. Donnie wasn’t quite surprised as Raph was, he kind of expected it. Leo and Mikey were close to these newcomers. And now here they were now part of their world.

The turtles decided to have a day off from patrol and were at the docks. The waves of the ocean were big enough to surf. Lapis had frozen some water for Leo to use as a surfboard, and even did the same for Mikey. Raph was sitting on the pier with Mona beside him. She had returned after visiting her planet and would stay with the Mighty Mutanimals. Donnie was splashing April in the water as she wore a yellow swimsuit. 

“Hey, Mikey!” The orange clad turtle could see a garbage lid floating above him. Peridot was standing at the docks, floating the metal over towards him. The turtle hooked his hand into the carrying lid. Peridot lifted it, floating Mikey around. She brought him closer as the two ran over to the rollercoaster of Comet Island. Yes, that was where they were. 

Lapis was flying above Leo, flapping her wings as she watched her turtle boyfriend. “Mind giving me a hand?” Leo asked, lifting his arms up into the air. Lapis took the message, lifting him up as they began to fly around. 

It was the perfect day, the afternoon was warm with the sun shining. Mikey and Peridot were giggling on their roller coaster ride, before going off to a picnic bench.

“Peri..” Mikey twiddled his fingers looking nervous. The green gem gazed at him as the turtle knelt down onto one knee. Peridot’s eyes widened.

“You are the best gem in the history of the living. You make me so happy like nobody else. And I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He pulled out a ring that had an orange gem. Peridot gasped, hopping off the bench as tears came into her eyes.

“Aww, Mikey. Yes!” She flung her arms around him. Mikey chuckled, slipping the ring in her finger before twirling her arm. 

  
From afar Raph and Mona who were already married, were watching. Raph smirked, smiling at the sight. April was leaning against Donnie as the genius turned his head to walk in another direction, April following him. The genius and the redhead were also already married apparently not long after Raph did. 

  
On the other side of the island was a little beach, and there were Leo and Lapis alone. Lapis gazed out into the horizon. “It’s beautiful out here,” she commented.

“Not as beautiful as you,” Leo said, coming from behind her. “Lapis, there is something I need to tell you.” The ocean gem turned her head to gaze at the blue masked turtle. “You complete my life, Lappy. There is nowhere else I would rather be than with you.” Leo got down onto one knee. Lapis gasped, hands flying to her mouth. “It would be an honor to be with you. Will you marry me?”

“YES!” Lapis squealed, accidentally removing her arms as she caused the ocean water to splash around them. But she didn’t care, she flung herself at Leo kissing him. The turtle was drenched with salt water, kissing her back. Once she pulled back Leo slipped the ring on her finger. It was sapphire blue in color with a dark midnight blue gem the same color as Leo’s eyes. Lapis smiled in awe as she stared at the ring.

  
“And those gems are fake, not alive anyway,” Leo added.

  
“Of course, gems here aren’t alive,” Leo chuckled. “Except for me and Peridot.” The two engaged couple turned to find Raph and Mona clapping, along with Donnie and April. Mikey was walking over as well with Peridot on his shoulders.

“How did it go?!” Leo called at Mikey. The orange masked turtle held a thumbs up. Leo chuckled as he wrapped an arm around Lapis.

“So you both decided to propose on the same day?” Lapis asked, smirking.

“Yes, Mikey and I worked together to select rings.” The two couples left Comet Island with the others to spread the wonderful news. 

* * *

**_MEANWHILE IN STEVEN UNIVERSE_ **

* * *

  
The Crystal Gems did not expect a portal to appear out of nowhere on the beach. Though they could recognize Lapis and Peridot anywhere. But they weren’t alone, they were followed by four mutant turtles, along with some salamandrian alien and another human. 

“Woah, I can’t see my butt,” Mikey commented.

“It’s another two-dimensional world, Mikey,” Donnie replied. 

“This is Beach City?” Leo gazed around.

“Yes,” Lapis nodded her head. 

“LAPIS! PERIDOT!!” The Crystal Gems came running out from the beach house. Amethyst was the first to greet the turtles.  
  


“So you’re the famous ninja turtles?!” Her purple eyes were glittering. “It’s an honor to finally meet you! I’m Amethyst. You must be Leo, Mikey, Raph and Donnie.”

“Correct,” Donnie replied. The turtles could see the other gems as well, Garnet, Pearl and Bismuth. Pearl of course, asked how Leo and Lapis first fell in love. The couple blushed, replaying their story. 

The turtles had never seen so many gems in their lives, but this world didn't look bad. Though however, they couldn’t stay long because the portal wouldn't stay open forever.   
  


* * *

**_MEANWHILE IN EMPIRE CITY_ **   
  


* * *

“You did great, Sadie and Shep!” Steven congratulated the two as their show was over. The hybrid smiled as he hopped off the stage to greet Connie.

“You did wonderful, my biscuit,” the two of them shared a kiss.

“Thanks,” Steven smiled. The two of them took his van to return back to his apartment. As Connie was inside Steven decided to check the mail. He opened up the mailbox to be greeted with a letter. Snatching it he ran inside as he began to tear up the envelope.

“Steven? What is that?” Connie asked, noticing him up holding up a card.

“It’s a wedding invitation to Lapis and Peridot’s wedding,” Steven’s smiled grew. 

“But aren’t they in another dimension?” Connie asked.

  
“They are, but it says here they’ll allow us through a portal into their world for a while. How cool is that?!”

Several more months had passed as the turtles had undergone wedding preparations. They decided to hold the wedding in North Hampton in the woods, the reception underneath a wooden pavilion. It was the perfect place, out in nature. 

  
As the turtle’s allies began to help assemble the place, decorating it. Donnie had made sure that the portal was working to allow the gems in the other world to cross over here. Needless to say it did work, and he had to close the portal afterwards. Everyone gathered around an arbor decorated with blue orchids and vines. Lapis and Leo were getting married today, and after that it would be Peridot and Mikey’s turn. It was a lot to have two weddings in a single day, but at least it would certainly be unforgettable. 

  
Everyone gathered in their seats, the entire Mighty Mutanimals gang, Casey Jones’ family along with April. The Crystal Gems were there as well, and not to mention Steven and Connie too. 

The three turtle brothers were chosen as groom’s men as they walked down the aisle. Lapis chose Peridot as her bridesmaid, along with Bismuth. Everything was set accordingly. Leo stood at the altar with Leatherhead, their priest standing there. Turning his head, that’s when he saw her. Lapis was wearing a glowing white wedding dress. It flowed around her like silk, with a veil over her head. 

She looked absolutely gorgeous. The gem walked up to the altar, joining hands with Leo. The two of them gazed at each other lovingly.

  
“Here we celebrate the union of two worlds,” Leatherhead began, holding out his book. “We who have joined together in love.” Leatherhead faces Leo. “Do you, Leonardo take this beautiful gem to be your wife? And faithfully devote yourself to her for all eternity?”

“I do,” Leo declared. There was a sniffling noise as Mikey smiled wiping at the tears of happiness. But he wasn’t the only one here. 

  
“Do you, Lapis Lazuli take Leonardo to be lawfully wedded as your husband? Do you promise to love him for all eternity?”   
  


“I do,” Lapis smiled, feeling Leo squeezed her hand gently.

“To seal the promise. You may kiss the bride.” Leo dipped Lapis as he pressed his lips against hers, kissing the gem. Cheers could be heard all around them as Peridot threw flowers into the air.  
  


The two of them pulled apart, smiling as they turned, hand in hand down the aisle. The two of them had to take a seat as Peridot had to leave to put on her wedding dress. 

Mikey shuffled to the front as Leo had to return back to the stand among his brothers, this time as a groomsman. He adjusted the bow on Mikey’s suit. “You’ll do great little brother.”

Mikey nodded his head, smiling. April began to take down the vines, putting out orange flowers this time. Lapis walked to the altar next to Bismuth the newly wed bride standing here as Peridot’s bridesmaid.

  
The sound of music flowed through the air as Peridot exited the little cabin not far down ahead. Mikey turned seeing the little gem walking up towards him. The freckled turtle felt like his heart was going to explode. Peridot looked beautiful and adorable. She had on a little white dress that was puffy on the ends, almost looking like pom clouds. The two of them stood together as Leatherhead began reciting. 

Mikey held her hands gingerly as the gator turned to him. “Do you Michelangelo take Peridot to be wedded as your wife? Do you solemnly promise that you will love her forever?”

“I do.”

“Do you Peridot, take this turtle to be wedded as your husband? Do you devote yourself to stay loyal and loving forever?”

“I do,” Peridot smiled, beaming. She could notice the tears in Mikey’s eyes as they twinkled. 

“And now I seal upon you the blessings of matrimony. You may kiss the bride.” Mikey grasped her, leaning down to kiss Peridot.

An uproar of cheers rose into the air, people smiling in awe. The couple pulled apart breathless before running down the aisle. Leo and Lapis followed them as they made their way to the wooden pavilion for the reception. 

The place was decorated with blue hearts one side, and the other with orange and green hearts. White flowers were bending in the soft grass that surrounded them, the sound of a pleasant waterfall nearby. The reception was filled with a delicious dinner, dancing, and cake afterwards. 

Leo had served Lapis a slice, as the two enjoyed the rich chocolate. Though Mikey on the other hand smeared Peridot with frosting. The green gem splattered cake onto Mikey’s face in return, as everyone began to laugh. 

Lapis threw the bouquet as Pearl caught it. When Peridot threw hers, Connie was the one who caught the flowers. Now the two married couples began to waltz away to the slow beat of the music as evening began to settle in. 

They didn’t necessarily need any sparkling firelighters as fireflies glittered around them. Leo and Lapis were the first to leave, hand in hand into their new blue chevron vehicle that read: Just Married with blue hearts. They waved as they disappeared out from sight, heading to their honeymoon to Hawaii.   
  


After them, it was Peridot and Mikey’s turn. The two had an orange Lamborghini. Peridot was in awe at the car as Mikey got into the driver’s seat. They waved as their car too began to leave the place. On the back was written: Newly Weds with orange and green balloons. For Mikey and Peridot’s honeymoon they were going to Disneyland. Once everything was over, Donnie reopened the portal to allow the gems to return back to their world.

Nothing could be any better for the two couples who had now found love, and would spend it together for the rest of their lives. 

  
And down the road the two couples did end up having children. Though a gem was to typically give up their physical form for that to happen. But here in this world, they didn’t need to. To say their next generation would be off colored turtles with special powers. 

Leo and Lapis had a daughter, a blue turtle who was given a white bandana and had water abilities just like her mother, with a personality much like her own father. They named her Leona. And they did have a second son, who took more after Lapis, named Azul.

Mikey and Peridot had twins, a girl, and a boy lime-green turtles with freckled cheeks. They both inherited powers from Peri. The girl had baby blue eyes like her father, the boy having green like Peridot. Though their daughter, Mai had some yellow hair like Peridot. Their son did not have any hair, Angelo was great just as he was. Mai wore a pink bandana, and Angelo a darker shade of burnt orange. Kind of a mix of red and orange. 

  
The two couples remained together for the rest of their lives. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww this was so sweet! I hope you enjoyed! To be honest, I totally Leo X Lapis. It's my favorite crossover ship now. :)


End file.
